Pathogens may be spread between humans, between animals, or between humans and animals in many different ways. Consequently, there is an increasing need for the disinfection of public environments. One approach for disinfecting an environment involves irradiating the environment with ultraviolet (UV) light using UV light sources. However, in some instances, the power required by the UV light sources to achieve a target level of antimicrobial efficacy of the UV lights may exceed the power that is supplied by a power source and/or an electrical infrastructure in the environment.